Secrets and Consequences
by Archmage of Necromancy
Summary: Where Takeru is devious, Daisuke and Hikari get caught, and Taichi gets angry. Features somewhat explicit Daikari, Taiora, devious!Takeru and Yamato's sleep problems. No bashing. Not epilogue-friendly.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Toei Animation, Bandai, Disney and Saban do.

Pairings: Daikari, Taiora, slight Kenyako.

Takashi Takeru whistled cheerfully as he stepped inside the apartment he shared with Motomiya Daisuke and Ichijouji Ken, pausing only to remove his shoes and dump his bag on a nearby chair. With his exams finishing and the holidays approaching, the Chosen of Hope was in a very good mood…or at least, in a better mood than normal.

"_No more courses!" _he giggled inwardly; _"No more draconian professors! No more listening to Patamon, V-mon and Wormmon discuss the merits of an Angewomon and LadyDevimon mud-wrestling contest! No more listening to Niichan gripe about Taichi and Sora keeping him up at night!"_

It was safe to say that the Chosen of Hope had just surpassed the accepted limits of happiness, judging from the gigantic, near-demented smile and slightly psychotic giggling. Listening to Yamato's rants about his oversexed roommates and his own partner's apparent obsession with watching two skimpily clad female Digimon go at it had obviously taken its toll on him.

The giddy blonde skipped past the closed door of Daisuke's room, privately thanking Qinglongmon that the goggle-wearing Chosen of Miracles wasn't there to see his impromptu dance routine.

Then he froze.

"_Was that a…moan?" _

Takeru strained his ears, hoping to catch the sound again. What he heard next was a drawn-out feminine whimper.

It was coming from Daisuke's room.

Takeru backpedaled a bit and stared at the door with a perverse sort of curiosity. The Angemon on his shoulder told him to leave immediately and respect his friend's privacy. The Devimon, on the other hand…

"_I'm going to Hell for this."_

Slowly – almost fearfully – he pressed the side of his face to the door, his ear on the painted wood. He recoiled almost immediately, cringing at the sounds coming from the room. _"C'mon Takeru, you've fought Devimon, Vamdemon, the Dark Masters and Demon. Compared to that, this is just a piece of cake…"_ Taking a deep breath and cursing his insatiable curiosity – damn Miyako for rubbing off on him! – he began listening in.

In between the moans, the wails and the many praises for Daisuke's apparently very skilled tongue – by the Holy Beasts, he'd never be able to be in the same room as Daisuke and food ever again – Takeru began to recognize the very familiar female voice. Numbly, he got up, turned around and walked out the door, calmly shutting it and slowly slumping against the wall, his eyes wide and glazed with stunned realization.

_His best friends were having sex._

Takeru's mind temporarily blanked out.

_His best friends were having sex._

On one hand, this explained why Hikari and Daisuke seemed to be _glowing _on most days. It also explained why Daisuke would often have a glazed look in his eye while Hikari would be demurely wiping her mouth after their usual disappearing act during the half-hour break between classes at the university.

_His best friends were having sex._

On the other hand, he wondered if he was going to have to deal with what Yamato endured – a perpetually horny roommate with an accessible girlfriend.

Takeru shuddered, just as a shadow fell over him.

"Takeru?"

Takeru looked up into Ken's concerned face. "What's wrong?" asked the Child of Kindness worriedly.

Slowly, Takeru rose to his feet and placed the palms of his hands on Ken's shoulders, his ice-blue eyes squarely on the former Digimon Kaiser's purple. The indigo-haired young man blinked. "Uh, Takeru?"

"Daisuke and Hikari are having sex," said Takeru seriously, before releasing the other man and walking away.

Ken's jaw dropped. Then, without a word, he turned around and walked away, heading for Miyako's apartment.

If he'd stuck around, he would've seen Takeru begin to snicker.

* * *

_His best friends were having sex._

Suddenly, that seemed like the funniest statement in the world.

Takeru began to laugh, just as the full irony of the situation struck him. Here he was, the one whom everyone said would be together with Hikari, when it was really the poster-boy for hyperactivity who ended up having the secret relationship with her. While he was well aware of the fact that Hikari was an attractive young woman and the object of his fantasies more than once, he wasn't really interested in her in the romantic sense.

Not that it stopped Taichi, though. The last reunion of the Chosen Children had Takeru as the recipient of a very interesting speech, courtesy of Taichi – interesting in that Taichi described various anatomically impossible situations with a paperclip and a pair of tweezers should Takeru lay a hand on Hikari.

All with a calm smile on his face.

Then again, Taichi could make a blade of grass seem scary to Hikari's suitors.

Takeru grinned deviously. _"If I had to sit through that, Dai's not getting off the hook so easily!" _That in mind, the blonde made his way to his brother's apartment, cackling all the way.

* * *

Takenouchi Sora whimpered into Taichi's thick brown hair, instinctively holding him in place as he suckled at a bare breast. The young man's lips and teeth tugged gently at his girlfriend's pale pink nipple, his tongue lashing at the hardened bud in a movement born of years of practice. The redhead groaned as she began to grind against the front of Taichi's jeans, drenching the material with her juices.

He was already about to slip a finger inside her when there was a knock on the door. "Taichi!" called Yamato's voice.

"Ignore it," Sora whispered, whimpering a little as Taichi slipped a finger into her tight channel. The knocking persisted.

"Taichi!" snapped Yamato's voice. "I know you're in there! I can hear Sora's moans!"

"Dammit," grumbled the Chosen of Courage, Sora's nipple making a soft 'pop' noise as it left his mouth. He tugged his finger out with disappointment, Sora's moan of loss echoing in the room. Just before he brought it to his mouth, Sora intercepted the digit and licked it clean, drawing a growl from her lover.

"Taichi!"

Grumbling, the former leader of the Chosen Children reluctantly disengaged from the redhead and stomped over to the door. "WHAT?!" he snapped, wrenching the door open.

Then he blinked.

"Takeru?"

The younger blonde grinned up from next to his bleary-eyed older brother. "Taichi-san, do you know where Hikari is right now?"

The older brunette blinked. "In her apartment…" he answered cautiously.

Takeru's smiled turned evil. "I'm sure Daisuke would beg to differ."

"What does Daisuke have to do with –"

Then it struck him. The brown-haired young man slowly ran over Takeru's words mentally, paling as the implications of the sentence made themselves clear.

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

* * *

Hikari snuggled into her athletic boyfriend's embrace in a post-orgasmic haze, lightly tracing patterns on the tanned young man's chest. The brown-haired Child of Light nipped at Daisuke's jaw, pressing her breasts against his chest. She hid a smirk when she felt the Chosen of Miracles' hard cock press against her lower belly.

The wonders of a stamina-freak boyfriend.

"Hi-Hikari-chan," whimpered Daisuke, his lover's small hand barely fitting around his girth. He began to rock his hips in accordance with her strokes, his large length throbbing in Hikari's palm. Slowly, the Child of Light moved down her lover's body, nipping at his muscles, before playfully nuzzling his erection.

Then she took his crown in her mouth.

"Hi-hikari-chan!" he begged, his hips moving of their own accord as Hikari began to bob her head, her tongue skillfully lapping at the heavy erection in her mouth…

…until the door burst apart, that is.

Hikari jerked up. "NII-NIICHAN!"

"MOTOMIYA!!!"

"ACK!!!"

* * *

Hikari glared at her older brother, carefully balancing Daisuke's head on her lap and holding an ice-pack to the side of his face, mindful of his broken leg. Opposite her, Sora alternated between glaring at her lover and applying a compress to his eye, wary of his own broken appendage.

Jyou entered the ward, shaking his head ruefully. "I don't want to know what possessed the two of you to trip your way down two flights of stairs. What I'd like to know is why Daisuke was half-naked while doing so."

Hikari and Sora glared at a shame-faced Taichi. Jyou raised a dark eyebrow.

"Anyway, the two of you only have minimal bruising on your faces, so I've prescribed some bruise-ointment. Your legs, on the other hand, mean that you can't engage in anything strenuous for at least three weeks."

"A-ano, Jyou-sempai…"

"That includes sex, Sora." (Outside the room, Yamato suddenly felt like breaking into song. It was as though his life for the next month seemed extremely bright.)

At that, both Sora and Hikari turned pale. "N-no sex?" whimpered Hikari piteously.

"Aside from oral and – tentatively – the 'cowgirl' position? No."

Resolutely, Sora stood up, an action mirrored by Hikari.

"I'm going to kill Takeru."


End file.
